


完全匹配

by bigtreeme



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtreeme/pseuds/bigtreeme
Summary: abo/被动发情/肉文试水/OOC/樱花和露水
Relationships: 嘟包
Kudos: 3





	完全匹配

“珉锡哥，暻秀分化结果出来了，你猜怎么样？”  
彼时金珉锡和成员们坐在保姆车上往宿舍开，这次行程都暻秀缺席了，对外说是他得了感冒，实际情况是这个20年未分化的大龄青春期男孩，终于迎来了分化期。  
金珉锡经这一提醒，才想起来这件事，从闭目养神的状态抖了抖睫毛。  
“我猜……ABO也没什么区别，现在都是平权社会了。”  
“那我也我知道，哥，你就猜一下嘛～”  
金珉锡抵不住别人对他撒娇，假装酝酿了半天：“O？”  
“哈哈哈哈暻秀是A啊，哥你也没想到吧。”  
“真的啊，果然是暻秀哥。”一旁睡觉的忙内也醒了，车里变得闹哄哄。金珉锡一脸震惊，想也没想就开口直言：“凭什么，他还没我高呢！”对于金珉锡的炸毛状态成员们见怪不怪，还嘲笑了他一番。  
金珉锡在五年前就分化成了OMEGA，属于分化较早的，那时组合里也就两三个分化的。边伯贤没分化之前，他一直信誓旦旦的觉得分化和体征是有关系的，个子小长得纤细八九不离十就是OMEGA，像朴灿烈金钟仁吴世勋那样的，分化成ALPHA没跑了。直到上述几个人全分化成了ALPHA，而其他成员分成了BETA，金珉锡才有种被世界欺骗的感觉。  
在这种情况下，都暻秀是他唯一信任的对象。十几岁的都暻秀纤细漂亮得像人偶娃娃，金珉锡以前是练武术的，体格还比他壮一点，金珉锡拍拍都暻秀的肩膀，认定了弟弟会是个OMEGA。于是金珉锡总爱待在都暻秀身边，他一直不分化，金珉锡就教给他OMEGA的生理卫生课，时刻提醒他要和ALPHA保持距离，以防一旦分化了他会手忙脚乱，因为他自己就有过不愉快的经历，差点犯了错。  
“哥，你眼睛怎么这么红，哭了？”  
“没……我困了。”金珉锡回忆起过去心头委屈，扭过头去强忍眼泪，眼眶胀胀的发疼。  
手里握着的手机闪了消息提示，金珉锡划开屏保，是都暻秀发来的信息，他缓了一口气点开看。  
-哥你信息素编码是多少？  
这时候问他这个干什么，金珉锡撅起嘴巴，应该和他解释清楚才对，怎么就背叛自己独自分化成ALPHA了。  
-O79 樱花。  
-你问这个干什么？  
-我是A89，和哥的匹配度好像很高呢/笑  
说什么匹配度……但金珉锡转念一想，数字离这么近，那可能还真的挺高的，肯定有80%以上了。要知道超过40%就是AO配对的限值。  
“灿烈啊，你信息素编码多少？”  
“A3450，怎么了哥？是不是暻秀问你了？”  
“他也问你了？”  
“没有，经纪人哥说好像是因为暻秀和哥的匹配度太高了，不能一起住宿舍了，今晚暻秀会回家住。”  
“真的假的，哥是多少号？”吴世勋问。  
“79……”  
“哇，我是6800啊，怪不得我们几个在一起没事呢。”  
因为匹配度高，和都暻秀就不能见面了？金珉锡一脸凝重。  
成员看出金珉锡的担心，安慰他道：“哥，你别担心，等暻秀稳定下来就没事了，我们下次行程要下周呢。”

在金珉锡纠结期间，一周时间如白驹过隙的过去了。  
这一周间都暻秀一直在自己家里没露过面，听说好像只和朴灿烈这个ALPHA见过。金珉锡有偶尔和他发消息，但是一想到是因为自己的原因都暻秀才回不来宿舍，心里就过意不去，和他发短信也会尴尬。  
这次行程是共同舞台，时隔一周的见面，粉丝都很期待，从南到北的来了不少。都暻秀的分化结果周三的时候被官博公开了，这次他的粉丝来得更多，分化成ALPHA后人就会越来越A，大家都想见证这个变化。  
金珉锡则相反，他的心一直缩紧着，分不清是期待见面还是害怕见面。

“哥，好久不见。”  
都暻秀的声音从身后传来，同样到达的还有一阵好闻的信息素气味，金珉锡身体轻微颤抖了一下。好像是清晨的露珠，挂在自己身上，好舒服的感觉，这就是和匹配度高的ALPHA在一起会有的反应吗。金珉锡一回头，对上都暻秀的笑颜，差点被信息素加成的美颜光闪瞎了，只好物理防备式的眼神躲闪。“哦哦…好久不见。”然后下意识的摸了脖子。  
“怎么了哥，没贴抑制贴吗？”金珉锡好恨都暻秀分化成ALPHA了还能随便和他说这样的话，也怪他以前什么都和都暻秀说。  
“嗯，活动中不能贴……”金珉锡回答完，眼神犀利起来，“啧，你知道的太多了。”  
“都是哥告诉我的呀。”都暻秀开朗的笑。  
“知道，我现在正在反思呢。”金珉锡低下声线，双手握拳，真像忏悔的样子。都暻秀看着他翘了嘴角，怎么看怎么觉得这个人好玩儿。  
“你笑什么，妆化了吗你在这儿待着。”  
看金珉锡有点恼羞成怒的意思，都暻秀更想逗他，“化完了，哥，哥和我匹配度那么高，要不在一起得了。”  
金珉锡盯了都暻秀好久，就差盯出花儿来了，嫣红的唇瓣一张一合：“傻逼，快滚。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”都暻秀笑个不停，“那我先去隔壁了，哥。”  
他们的房间是基于放送台的规定分开的，都暻秀回到他们ALPHA的房，朴灿烈看到他去了隔壁房间，说笑道：“你可别再像以前那样逗珉锡哥了，你们这匹配度容易出事儿啊，”  
“出事儿了又怎样，本来我就喜欢他。”都暻秀一脸无所谓的划着手机。  
“我知道，我的意思是说珉锡哥可能会被你诱导发情的懂不懂，你还是多学点ALPHA的知识吧。”朴灿烈说着给都暻秀分享了一个帖子，题目是【高匹配度AO可能会经历的六件事】。  
“你从哪儿找的？”  
“那不重要，你看第二条。”  
第二条：距离太近就会导致发情，例子：匹配度90%的马小姐和王先生，两人在夜店擦肩而过10s，性别OMEGA的马小姐就发情了，因此导致了大型信息素泄露事故。  
“10s？骗人的吧，我刚才和珉锡哥都待在一起快十分钟了不也没事。”  
“呵呵，信不信由你。”

有时候一语成谶的故事就是这么准。  
都暻秀一走，金珉锡没站一会儿便支撑不住的坐在沙发上，摸着肚子，一波波怪异的感觉涌上小腹，下面不可言说的地方也湿软。一摸脖子上的腺体，烫的，金珉锡倒吸一口气，确定自己是发情了。  
BETA是闻不到OMEGA的信息素的，金俊勉只看出金珉锡不对劲儿，问他是不是感冒了。  
“离上台还有多少时间？”  
“五分吧。”  
“好。”金珉锡算了算，算上舞台差不多二十分钟，应该能挺过去。  
他知道这样很冒险，可如果发情这件事被经纪人知道，按公司规定就不能上台了。他不上台，成员们也没有时间去排练新的队形，如果都不上台了，对千里迢迢来的粉丝是最不公平的。

“哈…哈…”  
表演没过三分钟，金珉锡的腰软得跳舞都成了难事，几个动作气息就变得沉重，脸蛋也红扑扑的。怕如果有OMEGA粉丝发情影响爱豆，现在的舞台距台下还是很远的。可如果是台上的爱豆发情了怎么办呢，台下的粉丝都不会知道，金珉锡正在用理智与这来势汹汹的情潮做斗争。  
可台上几个ALPHA还是感觉到了不对劲，尤其是都暻秀，那可是和他匹配度极高的信息素，几乎是一上台他的身体就察觉到了。咬着牙注视着金珉锡的动作，怕他会出什么事，纠结着要不要和工作人员示意，没想到金珉锡是硬生生挺下来了。  
没与粉丝鞠躬，金珉锡急匆匆往后台跑，都暻秀紧跟了过去，在金珉锡迈下最后一节台阶的时候抓住他胳膊，对视上他充满欲望的眼神，和脸上不自然的潮红，咽了口水。“金珉锡，你……”话还没说出口，经纪人就跑过来，是金珉锡给经纪人发了一条定时短信。都暻秀看经纪人手上拿着抑制剂喷雾，松开了手。  
“哎哟，暻秀你可离珉锡远点儿吧。”  
听到经纪人的话，都暻秀愣了一下，干看着金珉锡被两个BETA经纪人架走了。  
“珉锡哥没事吧。”这会儿成员们也下了台。  
“没事，被经哥带走了。”都暻秀漫不经心的回答。

回到等待室，都暻秀翻出手机，又看了一遍朴灿烈给他分享的帖子。  
第一条：对视后一见钟情的可能性极大。  
后知后觉的躁动因子让都暻秀全身像烧起来一样，刚才金珉锡的眼神，分明在说着想要，是想要他吗？  
都暻秀颤抖着双手编辑了一条信息，点发送的时候心脏差点蹦出来。

经纪人给金珉锡喷了几下抑制剂，把毯子蒙在他头上从后门出去直接坐了车。发情这种事，找医生也没用，经纪人和金珉锡说只能把他安置在宾馆，让他自己通过抑制药剂平缓下来。  
金珉锡在宾馆没有温度的大床上辗转扭捏的时候，手机收到了都暻秀发来的信息。  
-在哪儿？  
短短两个字，金珉锡看到却低下头，红透的耳根露在空气里，从喉咙发出了难耐的唔咽声。这该死的匹配度，这该死的发情，金珉锡无声咒骂着，骂完迅速抓起手机回了消息。  
等待是漫长的，金珉锡脱了裤子只剩下内裤，试图自我抚慰，被子就算夹出花样来也难以填满内心的空虚。被动发情的开关被打开，只有那个人才能满足他，金珉锡扭着腰肢用气音叫着那个名字。  
“都暻秀…”  
敲门声响了，经纪人也是给他找的距离近的宾馆。金珉锡站起来，衬衫堪堪遮住下体，越是走近那扇门，好像能闻到那好闻的信息素，心情渐渐缓和了些。  
“咔哒”  
看到都暻秀在门外站着，金珉锡感觉要哭了。  
都暻秀反手关上门也不说话，可金珉锡看出那眼白被情欲烧得通红，瞳孔和着心跳声颤抖。攥紧了衣角，金珉锡干脆不躲了，就这么坦然了自己的全部心情和他对视。难抵95%的浓度在空气中暧昧的纠缠，分不清是谁先主动，被对方目光灼热的两人唇瓣相依。  
沉重的呼吸告示着两个人的急促。唇，忙着将对方吞掉；手，忙着搂对方的身体；身体，忙着挨得再近一些。都暻秀一手扶着金珉锡后脑勺，一手扣紧他的腰，对着舌头系带用力舔，舔得金珉锡嘴也合不上，一直流口水。“唔……”金珉锡唔咽了都暻秀才退出舌头，眯着眼睛温柔舔吻他淌在脸上的口水，从嘴角吻到下巴，用温润的唇瓣磨着金珉锡细细的胡茬。金珉锡被他弄的痒痒，偏开头躲了一下，在都暻秀不可思议放大的瞳孔下，一手抬起都暻秀的下巴主动陷入柔软。越是双箭头的亲吻，软舌便互不相让的肆意纠缠，唇舌搅拌的水声听得人脸红。  
吻了太长时间，金珉锡还沉浸在其中出不来，胳膊搂着都暻秀不放，努力让舌头换着各种角度交换口水。都暻秀被他提起的兴致正勃勃，手从后背向下游走，摸到触感滑腻的皮肤，然后一个用力搂紧。这下让金珉锡实实在在感觉到他胯下的热度和硬度。察觉到金珉锡的腰肢向下滑，都暻秀胳膊提着人，维持着拥吻的姿势一步步将他往床榻的方向推。  
“嗯…”金珉锡被压进柔软的床里，伏在自己身上的身体是滚烫，烧得他脑袋昏昏沉沉，腿也不自觉的缠上身上人的腰。都暻秀将脸贴在金珉锡的颈间降温，手不自觉摸找他脖子后的腺体，向前用嘴唇攀到那处跳动的脆弱轻吻。感受到身下人的颤抖，都暻秀的收紧胳膊搂紧了他。温暖的气息萦绕在耳边：“哥，想要我吗？”  
金珉锡情热在即，在都暻秀背上的两只手蜷缩起来，抓他的衬衫，乱扯着想给他脱了。都暻秀在他耳边呵呵的笑，手伸下去隔着内裤揉捏起来，湿黏早已浸透了薄薄的棉布，都暻秀在最湿的那片刮挠两下，金珉锡夹紧双腿，嘤嘤呻吟出声。  
“想要，快……”金珉锡脸颊上的红蔓延到耳根逐渐递增，眼里盈着的泪水盛不下浓浓情欲打湿了睫毛。哪片早春的樱花不渴望露水给予津泽，发情热烧得金珉锡失了智，津津有味的舔吃都暻秀脸上的汗水，腰肢也不停歇的去迎着都暻秀的手指挺动。嘴上还哼哼唧唧的说着不够，“哥哥给我吧。”  
都暻秀脸通红通红的，这个才分化的处男怎么顶得住。从没实战过他有些无从下手，手从下面拿开，托着手中的屁股软肉色情的揉揉捏捏，跪在床上连续的顶了几下腰，模拟着性交的样子。  
“啊…啊…哥哥…”得到一点甜头的金珉锡被撞出颤音来。可再怎么舒服也是隔靴搔痒。都暻秀呼哧带喘的顶腰，金珉锡却没过几秒就觉得欲求不满，直接把手伸到都暻秀裤子里抓住了巨龙上下撸动。这么硬，进来一定爽死了，金珉锡嘴巴忘了合上，口水往外流，都暻秀帮他抹干净嘴角，笑着问：“怎么流口水了？”  
金珉锡抬眼，吊起的眼梢带媚，红晕落下加持着粉妆玉砌，粉嫩的小舌露在唇瓣间勾人，都暻秀后悔低估了金珉锡的撩人能力，这下只觉得小腹一紧无处缓解。  
看都暻秀愣着不动作，金珉锡涨红着脸催促起来：“我是因为谁发情的啊，都暻秀，你别想着不负责。”金珉锡动手解都暻秀的裤子，说话带着哭腔，发情期的OMEGA情绪不稳是常事，都暻秀怕刺激到金珉锡，依着他给自己扒光了，然后又看着金珉锡把自己脱光，衬衫下的皮肤白得晃眼。  
赤裸相对，都暻秀抱着金珉锡情动得一个深吻。都暻秀这回不再退缩，手伸向下面摸到一片泥泞，手指在入口没有过多停留直接刺了进去，“嗯！”金珉锡没克制住的惊呼，但马上吻得都暻秀更加用力，脚根在腰窝上蹭蹭示意继续。  
都暻秀用手指继续探索着，另一只手掌在他身上四处撩拨。发情持续了太久，因为这信息素没完没了，金珉锡已经被拖得浑身都敏感得不行，稍微一个触碰都要颤抖着来情潮。  
都暻秀拔出手指，铃口蹭了两下就是一个挺入，“啊！暻秀啊！”，粗大的肉棒好像将甬道的褶皱撑平，直直的顶到肚子里。比想象中感觉要深，金珉锡手放在小腹上有些害怕了。  
都暻秀用一个鼻尖吻安慰他，试着挺动起来。甬道里温暖湿润的嫩肉紧紧包附着胯下炽铁，都暻秀爽得大喘气，腰部动作渐渐加快。  
“嗯……慢点儿，暻秀，太深了……”  
金珉锡的语气娇腻，被情欲控制的他好像被都暻秀钉在床上，大张着双腿承受着并没有慢下来的撞击。抱着都暻秀的肩膀像坐船一样浮浮沉沉。金珉锡雌伏身下的不平情绪涌上，咬着牙不叫了，可呼吸还是带着娇媚的水汽。  
都暻秀手捏着他的腿肉，白皙的皮肤即刻添了红印。腿沟被掐在手里按在床上，金珉锡虽然疼，但耳边只充斥着饱满的啪啪声，关节的疼痛也变得麻木，腿肉愈来愈像内里被操熟的媚肉一样麻酥酥。  
“哈……”都暻秀努力的动着腰，太阳穴的青筋都凸起来。金珉锡太敏感了，每顶他一次甬道便收缩着湿润软肉把他夹紧，樱花味道的信息素勾着他停不下来，金珉锡说疼，他的身体却不受控制的插得更狠更深，把人操得全身热乎乎的。  
“换个姿势吧哥。”都暻秀满头是汗，拔出沾着水渍的肉棒，离开时小穴还在一张一吸的挽留。都暻秀让金珉锡趴在床上屁股翘起来，掐着饱满的臀肉，一手扶着兄弟很顺滑的插入，满足的闷哼一声又开始了操干。  
后入式其实最能到达高潮，顶得也要更深，金珉锡吓得直想躲，被都暻秀扣在怀里动不了，承受撞击是他唯一的选择。“慢……慢……”肉棒插得越来越快，交合处被摩擦得快要着火，“太深了……”金珉锡的意识被快感抽走，反抗也没有了，维持着翘臀的姿势让热浪击打在自己的临界点，都暻秀察觉到身下人儿的状态，对着那一个方向快速的抽插，金珉锡被无法控制的身体反应搞得慌乱，“快到了，啊啊！”身体猛地一阵痉挛，爽的差点尿出来，腰支撑不住软了下去，趴在床上意识模糊。  
这是他第一次高潮，都暻秀安慰着亲吻着他的后背，肉棒放在里面没拔出来，就着卧趴的姿势又开始了新一轮抽插，金珉锡头闷在枕头里哼哼着，屁股和大腿因为连续撞击红了一片。都暻秀怕他闷坏了，手扶着金珉锡脖子让他侧着头可以呼吸。  
刚高潮过的地方更是敏感，没插几下金珉锡的臀部就抽搐着上下摆动。都暻秀收到信号，更是连顶了十几下，金珉锡每一次都被顶到高潮，前端蹭在床单上射到射不出东西，双腿颤抖着痉挛。都暻秀抓住金珉锡乱动的腿，用力深顶了两次射了出来。饱满的结将精液全数封存在小腹，精液毫无遗露的一股股进入温暖的地方。  
完全标记了。

第三条：做爱100%会完全标记。

等都暻秀退出来，容不下的白浊也跟着流出，顺着重力滴到床单上。  
“哥。”  
都暻秀担心他会生气，叫着金珉锡，金珉锡没搭理他，闭着眼睛好像睡着了。都暻秀躺在他身边，不知道从哪儿拿来的巧克力，掰成两半，一瓣喂在金珉锡嘴里，尝到甜味儿的金珉锡动了动嘴巴。  
“哥，没事的，第四条是被完全标记后受到信息素的影响会减半。”  
“什么第四条，那一到三条呢，第五条呢。”金珉锡嘴里含着东西，嗓音略带沙哑，还是闭着眼睛。  
都暻秀侧身对着他耳朵说了一到三条的内容，“第五条是标记后的情侣只要待在一起就会有满足感。”  
“嗯，第六条呢。”  
“嗯……”都暻秀唯唯诺诺的，“哥，我忘了。”  
“笨死你得了。”金珉锡咧嘴笑开了。都暻秀也尴尬的跟着笑，然后又突然认真，“哥，你有没有想过，就是，哥不是OMEGA嘛，如果你怀孕了怎么办？”  
金珉锡睁开眼睛扭头和都暻秀对视良久，鲤鱼打挺一般坐了起来，“完了，我会怀孕的！”表情像是受了极大打击，看他那个样子，都暻秀也有点受打击。  
“我去给哥买避孕药吧。”都暻秀起身来穿衣服。  
“你说实话，你六条是有关怀孕的吧。”  
都暻秀衣服穿到一半停下了：“是，第六条是标记后怀孕的可能性是99%……对不起，哥。”自觉做错了事，都暻秀跟着金珉锡的心情难过。  
“只想着约炮来的，怀孕就有点……”金珉锡咬着手指碎碎念。  
“约炮？”一听这两个字，都暻秀来了气，“先说清楚，我是因为想标记哥才来的，想成为匹配度90%的伴侣才来的，如果哥想和我当炮友我拒绝。”  
“怀孕了还当个屁的炮友？”  
“噢……”都暻秀瞬间没了底气，“对不起……”  
金珉锡看着垂头丧气的都暻秀叹了口气：“先从男朋友开始。”  
都暻秀表情瞬时变得明亮了，“好啊。”

金珉锡“幸运的”没有怀孕。  
到医院检查之前他坚称自己怀孕了，肚子上肉多了，还有呕吐，该有的征状都有。结果医生说肚子长肉是他吃得太补了，呕吐怀疑是假孕。假孕是特别想怀孩子的人才会有的情况，可他没有啊，对自己深信不疑的金珉锡又是整个人都不好了。  
这半个月来都暻秀天天把他当坐月子伺候，菜式换着花样，就怕他吃不胖。  
都怪ALPHA就对了。  
确认自己没怀孕的金珉锡化悲愤为动力，没花一个月就恢复到自己顶峰的水平。  
当然，同时的，恋爱也在谈着，

都暻秀虽然分化的晚，可意识觉醒的早。在未分化前喜欢上金珉锡，正是因为隐隐约约感觉到金珉锡对他的吸引力。而在金珉锡嘴里的总陪着都暻秀怕他出事，在都暻秀的概念里是他一直在守护着这个OMEGA哥哥。


End file.
